A Dance with A Masked Knight
by Psychopathic Liar
Summary: The Blonde Outsider finally decided to live in her Dream World, once the Grand Ball starts once more, it'd be the second Ball the outsider would attend to. The Ball's theme is masks, Role-Holders are fine not wearing any masks, but a certain Role-Holder wore a mask and asked for the girl's hand to dance, who knew that the dance would be romantic. But in the end, what does he plan?


**"A Dance with a Masked Knight"**

_ Written On: 11/04/2014 (MM/DD/Year) ; Evening_

_ Written By: ~ AnimeOtakuForever (Sei/Haru/Yoru) ~_

So yeah another story/drabble I wrote in Tumblr~ hahah hope ya all like this! Anyways, I'm a Huge Ace fan~ c: mhm k den bai ||

-o-

It only took the sound of the claps from the Queen for the lights to open so fancily. As the white haired man with rabbit ears and glasses coughed to silence and has the attention of the guests, everyone at the main hall looked up, as the chair where the Queen was sitting on was at a higher floor and had her legs cross as she looked at everyone with a bored expression. The lady on the fancy chair sighed and nodded and so the man smiled and spoke, "Yes Your Majesty…" He whispered as he went to the mike, "Good Evening dear Guests, you have come here in favour of the Queen's invitation. So here we are in the ball, the second ball the Outsider would attend to… We wish you all the best evening…" He said as he bowed and smiled. The faceless people that were at the ball smiled as they continued on dancing with their beloved partners and the others were near the food where they drank liquor and ate sweets or whatever.

Alice who decided to stay in this world had not known why she had chosen that choice, the fact that she had no other reason to why she would stay, but even if she doesn't know it seems like her heart knows something her brain can't understand. And the fact that she had more reason to go back to her world seemed to have disturbed her, knowingly that in her mind Wonderland is all a dream but somehow it doesn't feel like a dream, it feels like it's real. She sighed as she was by the food table as she waited for her friends that helped her out with the dress, but seems like they were late. She hummed softly as she muttered, "I wonder where Dee and Dum are… they would usually go and visit the table as soon as the announcement is done, and I guess Blood is talking to them or something…" She knew that once Peter was finished talking the twins would go rush to the food and eat up. Julius was talking with Gowland; pretty much the Clock maker was scolding the other man for playing the violin and making the poor Cheshire cat deaf temporarily. The outsider smiled as she giggled lightly, the sight was hilarious, and up 'till now the Duke still hasn't gotten better at playing the violin, well he is tone-deaf after all.

Alice looked at the people at the center who were dancing in such a perfect sync. Their moves were soft and smooth, she loved the sight, oh how she would love to join in but then again, who would she dance with? 'I wish someone could go here and dance with me… seems fun…' She thought as she leaned her back against the huge pillar behind her. She gave a soft sigh and looked down, realizing that a shadow covered her she looked up, "E-Eh? Yes Sir?" She asked as she did not know who the man in front of her was. Everyone wore masks so it was quite harder to know which is which. The brunette man pouted and crossed his arms, "Maaan Alice~ your no fun, you can't even recognize me with my hair and my clothing—-?" He said. Alice who recognized the voice blushed lightly in embarrassment, "Haha sorry Ace, it's just that everyone wore masks and some wore white tuxedos as well, and I won't remember every detail of your clothes anyways." She simply stated as she sighed. "Hey Alice, care to dance?" He said as he reached out his hand to her and bowed slightly, like a Knight. Alice puffed her cheeks and took his hand, "Of course…" Ace smiled as he held her hand, wrapping his larger hand with her small and slim ones. '_How warm her hand is…_' He thought as he pulled her into the dance hall. Going towards the center he faced her and had one of his arms draped around her waist and the other still holding onto her hand. Alice had one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his hand as well. She smiled softly somehow she could feel something, deep down inside her she knows; yes she really knows what's happening to her. The fact that the feeling she feels is somehow same, same as how she once felt for a certain man back in her own world.

The feeling that made her happy yet brought her down, pulled her into loneliness, sadness, and envy… the feeling of being not good enough, the feeling of being the once not being enough for a person. Traumatized by her own foolishness she decided not to '**_Fall in love_**' once again but she didn't expect that she would feel that way, she never expected to feel that once more, and in a world she never expected, to a man she never hoped for.

The other role holders weren't wearing any masks for they weren't really required to, only the faceless were required to wear masks but Ace, he wanted to try it and be different. Though it was a rule from her Majesty he still disobeyed, he wanted to be different and so he wore a mask, which was why Alice mistook him as a faceless, thinking that Ace might be somewhere lost, without a mask of course. The Hatter Family went back inside and the twins went to the table of food trying to find Alice for they remembered that Alice was just beside the table a while ago, the March hare was with the twins scolding them of course as usual, and the Hatter. Well he definitely knew where the outsider girl was. He gave off a sly grin as he watched the girl dance with the psychopath knight.

Ace took a glance at the Hatter and smirked back at him, a smirk that told him, '_She's mine now~_'. That made the hatter quote furious but of course he didn't show it, he kept his calm composure on but deep inside he felt like killing whoever was near him, poor faceless, that guy probably could feel the deathly aura surrounding the Hatter. Blood Dupre, the splitting image of Alice's ex, but the complete opposite in terms of attitude and the way they talk, everything was so different, their styles were so opposite, the only thing that made them '**Twin-like**' is their appearance and that's it. The Mafioso thought he could've won the girl's heart because of his resemblance of the girl's past lover, but he was wrong. It was someone else that the girl seemed to fall for, but she still hasn't figured it out yet. He heart that was shut off because of that one incident, couldn't process her feelings for the Knight. Blood sighed as he looked away and took the alcohol the March Hare offered him.

Ace was dancing so nicely and perfectly, as if he was a real Knight taking the Princess he saved to a dance. "Wow Ace, you really are a good dancer!" Alice said as she had to look down at their feet to make sure she wouldn't step on him. Ace chuckled, "Well, just because I have no sense of direction doesn't mean that I can't do other extraordinary things~" He said as he smiled. "Hey! I didn't say anything about your horrible sense of direction!" Alice retorted back, "I know~ I was just kidding about that part~" he teased as he leaned up to her and nuzzled his nose to her. Alice blushed as she puffed her cheeks, "Heheh, you're so cute Alice~" he teased as he pulled his face back, "C'mon Alice, stop looking down and look at me… Don't worry about my feet, besides all you have to do is trust your instincts… then your feet will follow…" He simply said as he gave her a cheeky grin. Alice rolled her eyes as she sighed, smiling as she nodded she looked at him, which was quite easier because of his mask, if he were to remove it, she might not be able to look at him straight into his eyes.

Ace mentally smirked, letting go of the hand that was wrapped around the girl's waist, he decided to make things better in a way. He removed his masks revealing his red eyes that held so much warmth. Alice who was looking straight to him blushed deep. Looking away, the brunette Knight 'tsked' and retreated his other hand, he cupped both of her cheeks making the girl impossible to look away. He leaned up to her and slowly… and slowly he gave her soft kiss. Pulling back, he whispered, "There's another part of you that I love the most Alice, but whoever you are… I can't stop but fall for you…" He said as kissed her once more not letting the girl speak. Alice who was too dumbfounded felt herself growing weaker and weaker, as if she was being pulled into darkness. Her heart beat pounded as she was being kissed by the brunette male. '_I feel so lost… I—- I don't want to fall in love again, this is a dream and I don't want to fall for a man who doesn't even exist in the real world… but then again why did I choose to stay in this world…?_' She thought as she closed her eyes tight. Her mind felt painful and stressed, so much thoughts rushing into her mind, it made her so confused. Ace smirked; he loved that side of her. When she was lost, confused, and felt miserable. "**Alice… This is reality… you chose to live here, to stay here in Wonderland, so stop thinking that it's a dream…**" he said as soon as he pulled back.

Alice looked at him with shaky eyes, her fingers trembling slightly as it was held up on her chest. Ace removed his hands from her cheeks and wrapped his hands over the girl's. He stared into her teal-blue orbs that held so much confusion; he smiled and whispered into her ear, "I love that part of you Alice… I love it when you are lost, so why don't you stay lost…? Stay lost with me… it's no fun being lost all alone…" Ace said as he chuckled in a low voice. Alice was silent. She closed her eyes as she smiled, "If it means that I'd be with you then I'd be lost… I don't want to be lost all alone; I want to be with the man who became the reason of why I stayed in this mad world…" She said as she wrapped her arms around Ace's neck and gave him a light kiss. Ace smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their foreheads were connected as they smiled and laughed together.

Ace deep inside his thoughts he could feel himself being twisted, '_Oh the beauty… I've finally caught her…_'

He smirked mentally as he continued his bright smile outside. He danced along with the blonde outsider ignoring the hateful stares from the other role holders besides Julius and the Queen. Everyone especially the Hatter and the White Rabbit were not happy about the result, the fact that the Girl fell for a dangerous man is something too risky, but if that is what make her happiness fulfilled then the White rabbit is happy, besides he brought her into this world to be happy. Hopefully the Knight would take care of her. The Hatter on the other hand was not pleased; the Lady going out with the Knight just seemed outrageous. He gave off an exasperated sigh as he felt his eye twitch.

'_My oh my~_' the Knight of Hearts thought as she gave the girl one last kiss before the lights suddenly went off.

-o-

|| Welp— Just a fast drabble I did cus I was bored, pretty much procrastinating, I dun wanna do my HW :v so lazy—- anyways hope ya liked it~~Leave a review and tell meh what cha readers think about this story~ ||


End file.
